Running From Death
by nettnett15pa
Summary: If killing the murderer of your family for revenge, meant killing your lover?
1. Bad Memories

_Disclaimer – Sorry I don't own Inuyasha or his gang!_

_NN- OMG! This is my first fic! (Jumping w/ joy)_

_Inu- yeah, yeah wench…. Get started then!_

_NN- (gives evil look!) don't start with me! Oh by the way... you are not the main character._

_Inu- oh yeah and what are you going to do about it? Wait ….. What do you mean I'm not the main character? oOOo_

_NN- I mean you're not the star! And you want to know what I'm going to do about it?_

_Inu- yeah……._

_NN- oh Kagome. (Inuyasha stops in tracks)_

_Kag- Inuyasha ….. Sit BOY! (Inuyasha falls down)_

_NN- thanks Kagome! And now on with the story!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Bad Memories 

It was pouring as 22 year old Kagome stared at the murderer who killed her parents and sister. The only people who she cared for, the only people who meant the world to her were now gone. The thunder sounded as the lightning flashed as Kagome thought of her revenge.

(Kag's POV)

As I sit here from this 4 story building, staring down at the man who killed my family. I can only think about the horrible things that had happen seven years age that still haunts me till this every moment.

(Flash back)

It was a snowy December night in 1999(I was 15). It was about 9 when my mother just put my little sister to bed. I was in my room, listening to Evanescence (Everybody's Fool) when I heard them. I walked over to my door and listened. At first I thought it was my father talking to my mother, but when I got to my door, I heard another male's voice. I heard my father begging to this man for something. So I opened the door and BOOM! On the floor was my father bleeding from his chest …. DEAD! I stood there staring a group of men, my father and watching my mother fall to her knees, holding him in her arms, crying and pleading for our lives! In that instant my mother was dead as well. I turned around and slammed my door locking it. I ran over to sister's bed, shaking her to wake up. While I was doing this I can hear one of the men saying "check the house and bring me the children!"

"Kikyo, wake up! Hurry wake up!" I screamed in her ear. She sat up and looked at me saying…..

"What the fu……… get down kagome!"

I dropped down and saw our door being shot and seeing one of the bullets hitting kikyo in the stomach. I watched as kikyo fell to her knees and landed on my lap. I held her while she used her last breath to let me she loved me. When she died in my hands, I cried. (I mean come on! I just saw my parents and older sister die!)As I sat there with kikyo in my arms when one of the men came in, ripped her out of my arms and dragged both of us to the living room. When we got to the living room, I was both of my parents staring at me with lifeless eyes and the man that murdered my parents! It was my father's business partner… Mr. Naraku! The man who was holding us threw kikyo on top of my parents and me beside them. I turned around and saw another man pulling sota in by his hair! I started to get up to help him, but the man standing next to me pushed me back down causing sota to cry even harder. The man throws him down and craws in to my lap crying and asking what happened to kikyo and our parents. I didn't have the heart to tell him, but naraku answered for me.

"I killed them and you'll be next if you don't shut up." He said in happy tone like he was proud.

Sota shuted up, but he held me like I use going to disappear from under him at the every moment. And when I started to move, he hugged me and started to cry again. Naraku looked at us and yelled for him to shut up, but he didn't. Naraku came over bragged him and looked him in his face and was bout to slap him when BOOM. The front door was kicked in causing it to hit the guy standing next to me to pass out. Then I saw the men run towards the back door when the police came in. I don't remember what happened next cause someone or thing hit me causing me to black out.

(End of flash back)

When I woke up the next day, I found out that my father had some jewel that Naraku wanted, and that he and 5 other men got away. 2 of them were caught and sentenced 25 to life in prison. Sota and I were placed in the foster homes until I was 18 and finished school. I was able to get sota when I was 19. As I'm thinking this over, a young man came out of Naraku's house with long sliver hair. I watched as this young man got in a red Volvo and drive away, but before he got in, he looked up at me and shook his head. As I stood up to walk back over to the door, I wonder who he is and why he shook his head at me.

* * *

NN- there's that chapter. Please review! Next chapter…Who knows! 


	2. Someone knows

_Disclaimer – Sorry I don't own Inuyasha or his gang!_

_NN- can't wait to see what happens next._

_Inu- about time…. I want to see if I'm the hero of this thing._

_NN- rolls eyes only worry about your self Inuyasha. You'll have to wait and see._

_Inu- I hate waiting! Away with angry look on face_

_NN- He'll get over it. Now……… no with the story._

_Chapter 2: Someone knows!_

_(kag's VOP)_

_I'm walking towards my car, when I got about 3 feet away from the door my cell rings._

_"Yo kagome speaking….."_

_"Hey sis, where are ya?" asked Sota, he sounded like he had been running._

_"Leaving the office, why? I was opening the car door when I noticed a white envelope sitting under the window wipers, and it was addressed to me! ("Miss Kagome. H) I looked around the street to see if anyone was there, when Sota yelled" Did you hear me?"_

_"I'm sorry Sota. I dropped my keys, what did you say?"_

_"I said that someone called here for you."_

_"Well who was it?" I staring at this envelope, wondering who in hell sent this to me._

_"I don't know…the person on the other end hung up on me before I got the chance to ask."_

_"Hmm…… well I'm on my way, so don't leave the house!"_

_" k, see ya soon sis."(Click- phone line goes died.)_

_I got in the car, opened the envelope, and readed what it said._

_(The letter)_

_**Dear Ms. Kagome.H.**_

_**I know what you're doing. You might be in danger. If you are free Monday April 6th 7pm, come meet me at Mundy Branch Library. Please look after your self.**_

_I looked at this letter like it was crazy. One reason was that it wasn't signed and Two is that no one knew what I was doin, but the FBI. ( in this story, kag is a FBI agent) I started the car and drove towards downtown Syracuse. (and she lives in the US)_

_As kagome drove away, a young male with long sliver hair steps out of the dark alleyway and watched her drive away. The only thing you could hear him say was "hurry kagome before it's too late."_

_NN- there you go… chapter2. Hoped you liked it. Review._


	3. The Phone Call

Disclaimer- I don't or will not ever own Inuyasha and his gang.

NN- here's chapter 3. Hope you like it.

Chapter 3: The phone call

25 mins later

Kagome drives into the driveway of a 1926 country house, that's about 15 miles away from the city. She enters her kitchen through the backdoor when……

"What the fu…." Yells Kagome ( looking around the room seeing food everywhere) when a 17 year old boy walks in to the room holding a bucket, mop, and rags in one hand and talking into the cordless with the other. Sota stops in his tracks when he sees his sister standing in the doorway.

(Kag's VOP)

"What happened here?" I asked as I started to walk again, placing my coat on the coat rack.

"I'll talk to you later, ok….uh love you too!"(Hangs up phone) "Uh… sis, let me explain!"(Sota looks at his sister, Scared, seeing flames behind Kagome)

"Explain what Sota? I called you telling you that I'll be late and that there was money in my desk to order pizza! And what do you do….YOU DISTROY MY KITCHEN!(Flames get higher) Why Sota? Explain to me why."(Kagome crosses her arms and taps her foot, waiting for his answer!)

"Well you see…Kate called saying that she was coming over. So I through I'll make her something special. I was going to clean it. SEE! (Holds up the bucket, etc) So…"

(Kagome walks towards him…)

"So you through, you'll make her like you more if you did that. That's sweet but you didn't have to DISTROY THE KITCHEN DOING SO!"

(Sota looks at Kagome as she stops in front of him… He's scared shitless)

"UH….uh…I uh…"

"Uh…I, get to it NOW!"

Sota jumps. He runs in to the kitchen, scrubs the table, walls, and counters, in a matter of seconds.

"What am I going to do with you?" mumbles Kagome as she walks in to the living room. Sota walks in 10 minutes later sits down next to Kagome saying…

"Oh, that person called again. He left a number on the machine." Sota stands and walks to the stairs, he turns around and says….. "Oh, by the way…your boss called too."

"My boss?" Kagome stares at him thinking… "Mr.Hojo from the bank, or Sango from"

"Ms. Sango from….uh…God I can't remember!"

"Thanks Sota!" Kagome jumps up to grab the phone when it rings. Sota walks upstairs.

"Hello?" Kagome starts to walk towards the couch.

"Hello Kagome….It's been far too long."

Kagome stopped in her tracks, when she hears the cold mocking voice on the other end. The voice she thought she'll never hear again.

NN-yay for Cliffies! I wonder who's on the other end. gives evil laugh

Hey Hey! ducks from flying objects being chucked at her by her fans. Please Review!crawls away with pain from the flying objects that were thrown at her.


End file.
